What Brothers are For
by redrose7856
Summary: Sequel to "Sorted". Peter's POV while facing the White Witch and he and his brother afterwards. Movie spoilers.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**A/N: OK, so many of you told me how much you'd like it if I did a sequel to "Sorted" that had Peter's POV in it, so here it is!**

Peter felt another piece of fabric tear, but he was past caring. All he cared about was the fact that the three boys were still on top of him. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed one and hit him in the face. The boy howled and began pummeling Peter. Peter wanted to fight back, but he couldn't. There was another boy on top of him, making it impossible to move. The third boy was standing nearby, chest heaving, waiting for the right moment to charge back into the fray. For now, he must have realized that his two friends had Peter under control. Suddenly, above the chanting chorus of "Fight" Peter heard Lucy's voice scream a single word:

"Edmund!" The boy pinning his legs looked to his right and let out a frightened yelp when he saw the dark blur charging towards him. Peter heard a grunt and a thud and then his legs were freed. He started fighting again with a fury, but it wasn't long before the fight was broken up by security.

"You're welcome," Edmund said as he sat down beside Peter on the bench a few minutes later.

"I had it sorted!" Peter snapped, furious that he'd had to get help from his _brother._ How pathetic!

--

"STOP!!" Peter roared as he, Edmund, Lucy and Trumpkin charged into the chamber. The thing on the Stone Table leapt at them, and Edmund managed to slice at it. Peter charged on, towards Caspian. The hag leapt in his way with a squawk. Peter slashed at her with his sword, but she managed to grab his wrist and slam it against the table. With a cry of pain, Peter dropped his sword. He and the Hag tussled for a bit, and then he managed to throw her off him. She hit some boulders and slid down, no longer moving. Grabbing his sword, Peter charged forward, bulling Caspian to one side and facing the ice wall.

"Get away from him!" he yelled to the Witch. Her hand drew back into its icy prison and she stared at him, somewhat shocked to see him. Then her expression turned to one of charm and beauty.

"Peter, dear!" she cried, smiling. "I've missed you!" Again she reached out to him, her smile mesmerizing. "Come," she pressed in a voice that was smoother than silk. "Just one drop." He hesitated. This was the woman who'd almost killed him. Who'd tried to kill Edmund, his little brother. "You _know_ you can't do this alone." The Witch continued, chiding him, like he was a child who refused the help that was needed. Peter's sword hand wavered. She sounded so innocent! Peter lowered his sword, his blue eyes locked on hers.

Before he could move towards her, however, there was a slicing noise and the Witch gasped, looking down. Peter looked down, too, and could see the sharp swordpoint piercing her torso. The ice began to crack around the Witch. With a final scream, the ice wall exploded, pieces raining down like hailstones. Caspian climbed to his feet and they both stared at the person who stood behind the ice wall, sword still raised. Peter couldn't speak to form the name: _Edmund._ His brother stared at them both, lowering his sword to his side. His dark eyes were cold, distant.

"I know," he said, eyes locked on Peter. "You had it sorted." The words slammed into Peter's chest. Edmund walked off, and Peter thought he could hear Lucy running to him. Caspian left his side. But Peter couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the carving that the ice wall had covered: Aslan.

--

Edmund was sitting with Lucy, letting her look at a cut on his arm.

"It's just a scratch," he said for the fifth time, pulling away. Lucy pulled his arm back.

"It is not!" she told him firmly.

"Lucy," said a voice. Both looked up, and Edmund wasn't surprised to see Peter standing there. "Can I talk to Edmund for a bit?" he asked. Lucy nodded and walked off, probably to find Caspian to treat his hand. Peter nodded towards Edmund's arm. "You all right?"

"Fine," Edmund said, not really certain of what to say. "The wer-wolf got the worst of it." Peter looked over and Edmund could still see the crumpled form, teeth bared in a snarl.

"Look, Ed," Peter began, turning back to him. "I just wanted to say--!"

"You don't have to say anything, Pete." Edmund interrupted. "You're the High King."

"That's _why _I have to say something," Peter said. "I'm sorry for shutting you all out. I was being selfish and stuck up and…….I'm sorry." Edmund stared at the stone floor.

"You saved my life, Edmund." Peter said, causing him to look up. "Again."

"What are brothers for?" Edmund asked, allowing a grin to cross his face. Peter grinned back and grasped his hand, pulling Edmund in for a brotherly hug. Edmund felt himself relax. The old Peter was back.

**Here you go! Hopefully this is as appealing as the first one was! Enjoy!**


End file.
